Mute
by Deep Within
Summary: In the time of Era Japan, Sesshomaru saves a girl named Rin, after he saves her she's been following him everywhere for years. After those years they have become best friends. She falls in love with him, but she wants to tell him, but she can't because...
1. Chapter 1

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Disclaimer- Many sorry's to anyone that thinks I own InuYasha, because I don't, and if I did, don't you think I'll make a movie about, than write some fan-fic about it?

Type- Romance

Other- Extreme Fluff! Chapters, but not going to have tons of chapters. In Rin's POV. A Sesshomaru and Rin shipping fan-fic!

Author's note- I really hope that you enjoy this fan-fic. I'll try my best to make it extremely full of fluff. I know she really isn't mute in the show, but she doesn't talk for a while, so that counts as mute, to me. And let's just pretend, she is mute.

* * *

He was sitting there thinking, thinking about something. He was sitting on a rock, a rock that look like a shape of a heart. He looked so nice, calm, and kind hearted. His face look like it was full of sorrow, his eyes were empty, blank, or were they full of life? I look at him every day, but there's something about him, I would always question about, but never got an answer. 

It seems like it only, I, that can get to his kind side, but why was it only me? Is it, because I have been with for years? It couldn't be, Jaken been with him longer than I have, and he isn't close to him, like how he is to me. Was it, because I'm a human? No. From what I hear of people, he has a big dislike of humans, but why does he treat me so good? I am a human. The question reads though me everyday, even if I don't see him for that day. Maybe, just maybe, was it, because he loved me?

"Rin," I heard his voice, calling my name. It sounded like heaven was calling, and I know what that sounds like.

I would be dead right now, if it weren't because of him. I remember that day, like it was just yesterday, no, it felt like it was today. I found him in a forest, he was hurt badly. I decided to help him. I help him recover, and I gave him some food. Oh, joy. That moment doesn't seem great, or bless, when it happen, but now that moment will a part of me forever. Just like the moment he save me. He use his sword on me, so I would be alive, I was thankful he saved me. I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't, because I am mute.

"Rin," he called my name again, but this time it sounded a little serious, not a lot serious when he's mad, or means something, but serious like he wants me to listen.

I turned around, I couldn't answer and knew he I couldn't. He knows me, he knows me more than anybody, even more than my parents, when they were alive. He knows me perfectly, he knows like a mother knows her kids. And it was the same with me, I know him, crystal clear, nope, clearer.

I've been following him, since he saved me, it feels like he's my angel. He watches over me like family, but it feels more safe being with him than being with family. I trust him more than anyone, and it will always stay like that. No matter what.

"Rin, I'm going some place. Stay here, I'll come back," He told me, now he sounded serious, more serious.

I shook my head. I knew where he was going to go. He was going to find InuYasha. He been trying to hurt for InuYasha since forever. Every time he does this, he comes back, when he comes back, he's always badly injured. Always. I hated when he does this. It happen every few weeks, and if I'm lucky, it happens, only once every few months, but he didn't like the fact that InuYasha got the stronger sword. A sword called the "Tetsusaiga." I never knew why Sesshomaru, need that sword, if he never gotten the "Tensaiga," he wouldn't of save me, and I wouldn't find the real meaning in life, for me.

"Rin, I have to go, but I promise, I won't go after InuYasha," he looked at me. I knew he would never lie to me, but still I don't want him to go.

"Rin! You should listen to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken told me, "You should stay here, as Lord Sesshomaru said."

I shook my head, I never like Jaken, but never really hate him. I didn't like how he would be mean to me, and how he seems so mean to me, but so nice to him.

"Rin," he looked at me, then looked at Jaken, "You can join me if you like, or you can stay here with Jaken."

"You mean if she wants to stay here, I have to watch her!" Jaken seem shocked, but I didn't know why. Sesshomaru does this a lot, so why would Jaken get shocked?

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "If she stays here alone, she might get attacked by a demon, or worse by Naraku," he told Jaken.

I didn't know how to tell Sesshomaru, that I wanted to come with him, so I was waiting for him to ask me, surprisingly he asked me quicker than I thought.

"So Rin, do you want to come?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and ran up to him, just in case he didn't see my nod.

Even though it been years since Sesshomaru saved me, he didn't grow older. I believe demons, don't look like they grew, but they do. They age, but not by their looks, but by their power. Sometimes I wonder when's Sesshomaru's birthday was. Although all those years me, Sesshomaru, and Jaken travel together, we all didn't change very much, but Sesshomaru was always nice to me. Always.

We walked to a village, a village that look familiar, but not too much. "See this village?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I nodded.

"It's the place where I found you," he said.

This place is a village I never wanted to come back to. My parents died, because of thebandits. I didn't want to come back here. When my parents died, no of the village people help me, all they did was hurt me more than I was already.

"You do remember, don't you?" he asked again.

I nodded, once more.

* * *

Author's Note- I hope you like this chapter! If you want me to continue, I need at least one review, if I don't get one, I'll might forget about this fan-fic, or write another chapter. If you like this so far, review! If you want to take chance, and like this so far, you never know what I'll pick. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Disclaimer- When I own InuYasha, I'll tell you, but for now I don't own InuYasha.

Type- Romance

Other- Extreme Fluff! Chapters, but not going to have tons of chapters. In Rin's POV. A Sesshomaru and Rin shipping fan-fic!

Author's note- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Reviewers-

Inu-Child1- Congrats, for being my first reviewer for this fan-fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

* * *

I looked at him, I looked at him, his whole body, and his face. His eyes aren't empty like they were before, just, because his eyes weren't empty doesn't mean his eyes had pure joy in them, he had bits of coolness inside him, hints of bitterness, and was full of sadness, it looked like he had tears, but if he did, he was hiding them. His face, was just like his eyes, but his face had tiny bits of pure joy in it, but he didn't smile. How can he have pure joy in his face when he's not smiling? I can just see it in his face, it was something I could always see. His body, was grace-ful. There wasn't many things you can see in someone when you look in his body, but for some reason I can see something glowing in the middle of his chest. Was it a heart?

"Rin, do you remember what today is?" he asked me, with his voice sounding like heaven again, wait, his voice always sound like heaven calling me.

I really couldn't remember anything about this day, so I slowly and slightly shook my head.

What if today was something very special? What if he gets mad at me for forgetting?

"Today was the day where I first met you," after he told me he smiled...

A smile? Did he just smile?

I smiled, but my smile wasn't one like his, his look meaningful, pure, and full of happiness, while mine was a blush, a deep red blush.

Why did he smile in front of me? Out of all the people in the world? Why me?

We stayed in the village, but I was surprise that he didn't bring me to the forest where I first saw him. Was it, because he didn't understand the meaning of love, and he knows he has a feeling for me? But he doesn't know what the feeling is? Nope, he can't, he dislikes all humans, but then why is he nice to me? I wish I can understand him.

"Time to go," his voice seemed serious, but also it sounded like heaven.

I nodded. Jaken nodded too.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I understand why you want to leave, but why now?" Jaken asked him.

How does Jaken know? Sesshomaru doesn't hide anything to me, unless it was something that has been bugging him for years.

"I just don't want to be here long, and the villagers are probably so scared to see me," Sesshomaru told Jaken, Sesshomaru seemed a little ticked-off, I can tell he was.

We walked past many demons; demons that wanted to hurt me and him, but since he was strong, he killed all the demons that tried, with his claws. His claws had blood on them, there was so much blood. I got a cloth I had since forever and wiped his claws, it took some time to get all the blood off, but it was somewhat worth it to me.

After all the demons stop trying to hurt us, we found a spot to rest for the night. The place seemed beautiful, it _is_ beautiful, the moon shines on the area, there was million of flowers, especially deep red roses, it looked totally romantic, the trees' were so tall, I can't even see the tops of them! There were tiny little prepples' everywhere, the grasses touch seem silky, the area was truly beautiful.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, I think its time for us to head to sleep," Jaken told me and Sesshomaru.

"Great, we'll just stay here for tonight, and it's great spot, because no demons, or humans will try to harm us here,"

"Good night My Lord and Rin," Jaken laid down on the ground, but he wasn't really lying on the ground, he was lying on a silky cloth, it was the same with me and Sesshomaru.

Good night. Good night, Jaken and good night my love, my Sesshomaru.

I laid on my silky cloth, that was on the floor. I looked at stars', and remember a short little couplet, which my Mom would say, when I was a little girl.

'My dreams about you slowly drift,

Below the stars that swift.'

I knew it wasn't the best couplet in the world, but I loved hearing my mom say that, it reminds me of this moment right now...

Jaken and Sesshomaru fell asleep, while I was saying the couplet and looking at the stars. I walked over where Sesshomaru was.

I wish I can tell you how I feel, I wish I can place my lips upon yours', I wish you felt the same way, I wish I was in your arms', I wish I can talked to you, I wish you can give me a red rose; the flower of love, I wish I can understand how you feel, I wish, I wish...,I wish all these wishes would come true, but they won't, because in order for all this to happen is for me to talk, which I can't because, I'm mute.

Tears start to run through my face while I was thinking about this all, but maybe, there is a good thing about this, maybe.

* * *

Author's note- I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one, I couldn't think of anything, until I started to listen to music, and this chapter is a little rushy, sorry, I couldn't "undo" the rushy part, I can't seem to make the rushy part more detailed for some reason. I need one more review to make another chapter. So please, can you be oh, so kind to write me a review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Disclaimer- Sorry, still don't own InuYasha.

Type- Romance

Other- Extreme Fluff! Chapters, but not going to have tons of chapters, well if I get around to it, I might do more chapters than plan. In Rin's POV. A Sesshomaru and Rin shipping fan-fic!

Author's note- Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Don't worry, because I'm on fall break, so I have time to do tons of chapters, and won't forget about this fan-fic, unless people start to hate it. I'll try to make this longer than the other two chapters. Oh yeah, just to tell you Rin, loves thinking about stuff, so she thinks about mostly the same thing each day and night.

Reviewers-

anonymoususer- Thanks for the nice review. I also like lengthy chapters to, but I'm not really good at writing the chapters long, but I'll try.

sphinx- I'll correct the "Saturday" part. Like a lot of people told me about this fan-fic, I'll mostly post two chapters in one day, or one chapter per day.

desperad0- When the episodes where Rin was mute, I always wondered what she's thinking about, (too bad I didn't see the ones where she's talks.) so I wanted make her observant, thinks about stuff normal girls don't really think about.

Krazy-wolf-bitch- Thanks! You don't really have to wait that long for all the other chapters, if that's what your thinking.

Empress- I tried to redo the spaces part, so now there shouldn't be any of those, as for the rushy parts, when I was rereading it, I thought I didn't think it was detailed enough, and as for shortness, this chapter should be very long, or long.

damari- I don't really know how old Rin's going to be in this story, I do want her to be 18, so she can look like the age Sesshomaru is, but I want her to like a 10 year old, I want her to act a little envious, a little childlike, so she's between the age of 10-18. When I was in 4th grade, my teacher taught us a little about Helen Keller, she was deaf, blind, and I believe she was mute also, but she deal with it, and never gave up. Even though she had some problems with her, it didn't do anything in her life, she grew up into a smart person, went to Harvard, and when you lose on of your senses, you get one of your other senses, become really good. I guess I wanted to make Rin mute, so she can understand life in a different way than normal people do.

S-grl!- Of course I'm going to continue, unless you all hate it, but other than that, I'm going to continue!

BEBES- Thank you!

windqueen- I'm glad you like/love it!

name- You mean Sesshomaru? Well you'll find out why he doesn't sound like himself...

puresoul- Thanks! You never know what the author is going to put, what you think is going to happen, may not happen, or it could happen.

Inu-Child1- Thanks, again for reviewing!

I just want to thanks all my reviewers, and if I forget to put you in the reviewer thing for this chapter, I'll put you in the next one.

* * *

Every time we sleep together, I mostly sleep after those two do. When Sesshomaru asleep, I like looking at him, usually his face looks so serious, but when he's sleeping, he looks different. He looks like the kindest person, his hair match the moon's shine, when it beams onto his hair. 

I was right next to Sesshomaru, I still shed tears all my face, I was looking over on Sesshomaru, which means my face was right above his, and then one of the tears I shed dipped onto his pale face.

"Rin, is that you?" he asked me, his eyes were only a tiny bit open, but he looked like he could have saw me, but it probably looked blurry to him.

I nodded, I don't think he saw the nod, but he probably already saw my face above his...

"Good. It's only you," he told me, slightly he turn around on the silky cloth he laid upon, "Rin, you should go to sleep, you don't want to wake up to tomorrow all tired, do you?" he yawned, and then surprisingly he let a laugh.

I nodded once more, but this I didn't nod slowly and slightly, I nodded quickly, so he wouldn't think I was only nodding slowly, because I saw him laughed.

He laughed? He is probably to sleepy to remember he laughed, I don't think he ever laugh, even he was a kid, but I kind of happy to see him smile and laugh on the day we first met.

I place my cloth right next to Sesshomaru, but I didn't want to be to close to him. I laid on the cloth and wondered why haven't hurt me yet, why haven't let me go yet? He should have done those a long time ago, if he hates humans, but if he truly hates them, he will never love me, or he won't he even feel the same way, just bit...

I thought it was time to sleep and I should listen to Sesshomaru's advice. I close my eyes, tightly, but not super tightly, and told myself...

... I love you Sesshomaru.

---

"I love you, Rin,"

"I love you more than anything Sesshomaru,"

I ran to hug him, "Close your eyes and you'll find a surprise,"

He closed his eyes and I kissed him on his lips, it was a perfect kiss on the perfect night...

...But it was only a dream - a short fairy tale dream.

The next morning was the same as any other morning, we travel for a while, they was some demons that wanted to attack us, but Sesshomaru use his claws to beat the demons, and this time his claws didn't have as much blood as did yesterday, but still use my hand cloth to wipe all the blood off.

We would take some time off from we got some salmon to eat along the way, I got sticks to get the salmons out of the ponds and Jaken would sometimes help make a fire; to burn the salmon. We eat until Sesshomaru wants us to stop, but that isn't long, but for today he told us that we can eat as long as we want.

After we all finish our salmon, we all got, and started traveling again, it was great traveling for right now, because there were no demons trying to hurt us, but that was until we reach another village. There was person I know Sesshomaru didn't like was there.

"SIT BOY!" A girl by the name of Kagome yelled.

"OW! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" Sesshomaru's half brother, InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

Sesshomaru was watching InuYasha's gang talking, that was the same with me and Jaken we were just watching them talk or fight,

"Looks like its another episode of "Kagome and InuYasha's fight," Shippo told Sango and Miroku.

"I agree with you, Shippo. It's an episode that we three, get front row center," Miroku nodded while saying.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and I were still looking at Kagome and InuYasha's fight, but it looked like Sesshomaru thought it was very stupid or simply dumb.

"How dumb," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I couldn't agree more," Jaken said.

I just nodded, like I usually did.

"And I thought may half-breed brother changed, he's still as stupid as he ever been," Sesshomaru told us.

I didn't nod or shook my head, but Jaken agree with Sesshomaru, again.

Sesshomaru started walking to where InuYasha is, "Nice to see you again, half-breed," Sesshomaru went over to Kagome looking like he was about to get his sword out and almost hit Kagome, but he miss, because InuYasha sent it back at Sesshomaru, luckily Sesshomaru dodge it.

"Kagome, get behind me," InuYasha told Kagome.

The thing I hated most was this, and it's happening right now.

"Stupid, you would like to risk your life for human," Sesshomaru told InuYasha

I looked at Sesshomaru, he doesn't mean it, right? If I was about to die would he help? I don't think he would if he meant what he said. If he did, there's really no meaning in my life.

Would he let me die, if I was about too?

InuYasha looked mad, but he didn't do anything to Sesshomaru, but all InuYasha did was sent an evil glare at Sesshomaru.

"Little brother, what makes you think you are going to beat me?" he asked InuYasha

"Take this if you if think I'm weak," InuYasha took his sword out and tried to do his famous attack called "Wind Scar."

I didn't want InuYasha to hurt Sesshomaru, I never wanted anyone to hurt my love, my Sesshomaru.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled.

I couldn't let anyone hurt him, and Sesshomaru looked weak, there could be a chance he might die...

I ran over where the "Wind Scar" was going to hit Sesshomaru, I was standing in front of Sesshomaru and pushed him over the side, so he wouldn't get hurt. If I die, I wouldn't care, but at least I'm saving his life...

* * *

Author's note- There's chapter 3. I hope it's longer and at least good, I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish. If you want me to go on, I'll get on to the next chapter very soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, that in InuYasha.

Other-Extreme Fluff! Chapters, but not going to have tons of chapters, well if I get around to it, I might do more chapters than plan. In Rin's POV. A Sesshomaru and Rin shipping fan-fic!

Author's note- I hope you all enjoy the cliff hanger in the last chapter, but if you don't like cliff hangers, I do, and it fits in the last chapter. Yester day I saw episode of InuYasha and I heard Rin talked, it sound so cute!

Reviewers-

hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever- Thank you! I've tried my best on it.

Cyndi- Sorry, that my English isn't that good, Rin talks so much with-out, even talking. It surprise me and you wrote that, it's her thoughts that talk.

windqueen- Rin doesn't really have issues speaking her mind...

Krazy-wolf-bitch- You hate cliff hangers? How could you? Just kidding!

Iloveinuyasha44- Well, it takes me some time for me to write, some times it might take me forever to write, so that's why it took me a while to update, and laptop, does not work that good.

* * *

"Rin, move out of the way!" Sesshomaru shouted, it sounded like he did care, but sadly it was to late, not too late, but, the "Wind Scar" is only three inches away, I can die, I do not care.

Now, it was only two inches away, it didn't move fast, but the look on Sesshomaru's face, it looked like he couldn't move, now the "Wind Scar" is going to hit me in...

5, I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't be in too much pain...

4

3

2

1...

I open my eyes, but I wasn't dead. I was in Sesshomaru's arm, he must of got me before the "Wind Scar" hit me. He saved me, he does care for me, and he made one of my wishes come true...

I wish was in your arms, and it came true...

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

I did had some busies, but I was okay, I nodded.

"Good," he looked so worried, but he was more hurt than I was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you shouldn't worry about Rin, you are more hurt than she is," Jaken told Sesshomaru.

"I'm not as hurt as she is," Sesshomaru told Jaken.

Sesshomaru place me down on the ground, softly, "Do you think you can walk?" he asked me.

My legs weren't that badly hurt, but they were badly enough that I can't walk, I shook my head.

"I'll carry you on my back then," he got me on his back, "We're leaving!"

I could of heard InuYasha mumble something it sounded like this, "He thinks it's dumb to risk your life for a human, he's wrong, because just did risk his life, for a human,"

"We're going to the place we're yesterday night," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, My Lord," Jaken agree with Sesshomaru.

It took us awhile, but we got there in ten minutes. Sesshomaru face still looked worry, but that was only for a while, after we arrived.

"Rin, you lie right there," Sesshomaru commanded me, but instead of usual nod, I shook my head, "Don't you like roses?" he asked.

I wondered why he asked, but I gave a nod.

"Here," he gave me a rose, but why did he gave me a rose out of the sudden, and why did he pick this time to gave me a rose? And he made one of my wishes come true...

I wish I got a rose from you, and it has come true...

All three of us, sat there, we didn't say anything, until Jaken said, "It's time for us to go to sleep,"

"Okay, well night," Sesshomaru told me and Jaken.

"Good night My Lord, and Rin," Jaken told me and Sesshomaru.

I just waved, and open my mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out.

I was lying on my piece of silky cloth, while Sesshomaru and Jaken, were sleeping. I then got up, and stared at the stars.

They looked so beautiful...

I always liked looking at the stars, I loved trying to see if I can make a picture of the stars, it was always so fun!

Thank you, stars. Thanks for making my wishes come true. Thank you so much, but there's only one wish I really want, but I'm not going to say it...

* * *

There's chapter 4! I hope it isn't to short. The next chapter should be out on the weekends or something between today and Friday, if the next chapter takes a long time to come out, I'm sorry, my laptop isn't good, and I'm trying to post the next chapter on the computer, which I can only go on the weekends, again, I'm sorry, if it takes a long time until the next update. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Type- Romance

Disclaimer- If I own InuYasha, I would be rich, but do you see me with millions of dollars? Nope!

Other- Extreme Fluff! Chapters, but not going to have tons of chapters. In Rin's POV. A Sesshomaru and Rin shipping fan-fic!

Author's note- I'm writing on this on the computer and the only way for me to work on it is to say up late! And by tomorrow the laptop should be fix, so no worries!

Reviewers-

Inu-child1- Guess you didn't read chapter 4? Read that chapter and you'll find out.

Iloveinuyasha44- I didn't take to long right? If you say I did, I really didn't to long because, it was only a couple of hours after the fourth chapter...

blufairy102- Don't worry, I'll finish this, this is the third or second to the last chapter anyway.

* * *

I tried to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I moved over to where Sesshomaru was, I wish I can thanked him. He saved my life three times, and I can't even thanked him. He almost killed himself for me, and I can't do anything for him. I tried my best to thank him, but, because of my muteness, I can't. No matter how I'll try I can't over come it, and no matter how hard I wish, it can't come true. I know both of my other wishes came true, but this wish is something that can never come true.

I couldn't sleep for the whole night, I couldn't go to sleep and head off to "_dream land. "I_ couldn't close my eyes and then have a picture of something that could never happen. I could never gotten what-ever I needed as a kid, because my parents weren't that rich, but I can't blame them.

But I feel so sad, I tried to save his life, but I end up making it worse. He had to risk his life for me, he could have died. He saved my life three times! Just today and once a long time ago. When Naraku tried to hurt me, Sesshomaru saved me. Like I said before he's my angel.

I always will remember the time he saved me, when it happen I just thought him and I were going to be friends, and nothing else. But everything changed when I got to travel worth him more. We became best friends, I don't know about him, but he has become the love of my life also, and he just didn't become the lover of my life, he also became my everything.

I know I can't really act it out that I love him, but if he looked in my heart, it's full of my love for him, and that's the same with my mind think about him mostly every day of my life since I met him. I may of been a little girl when I met him and I should not known what love was, but I was deeply in love with him.

I may of hear people telling me, I should get away from him, because they all know his "cold heart," but he does not have the one, he used to have the one. And I always hear about him hating all humans, but I know that is not true! If he hated all humans, he would have let me die already, but he cares about me, now I know he does, but I do not know if he loves me or not, but at least he cares about me.

Some people think I am weird, because I followed a demon most of me life, but I never cared about what people told me about Sesshomaru and me. I never cared that people think it might be wrong for him and I to love each-other, but no one in the history of the world said it was wrong to love a demon.

If I have to kill myself, to prove I love him, I'll do it. I'd do mostly anything I can to prove my love for Sesshomaru, but the one of the hardest thing for myself to prove my love to him was to say "I love you" to him, it seems so easy to say it, but in fact it's one of the hardest thing to do in your life. I know that's a fact.

Few people think I'm special, because they think I bought kindness to his "cold heart," which is now, his kind heart, but I think everyone has a kind heart, but some people or demons want to hide it. I think since yesterday night when he laugh proved he had a kind heart, yesterday he smiled,and if he has done both of them it has to mean he had a kind heart. Yet he chooses to hide it.

I was awake the whole night, thinking about Sesshomaru, thinking about what he feels inside. If I look at him, I can see a lonely poor soul hiding his feelings, but his feeling are something worth while.

---

Now it was morning, Sesshomaru and Jaken haven't woke up yet, so I decided, that I should go by the pond close by, to get some fresh water, and bring some back for Sesshomaru and Jaken. It was early in to morning, so no demons nor humans should be awake, so I return safely, and unharmed.

I drank some of the water, that got from the pond, I only drank some of it, and the rest I put in the water bottle. If Sesshomaru or Jaken wanted some water they could, and I have myself a water bottle too.

I sat on a rock, near by, waiting for Sesshomaru and Jaken to wake up. I gazed into the sky, it was so beautiful, especially when the sunrise, the sky was pinkish-purple, the sun was brightish-yellowish, and it looked beautiful it was so great! I smiled, when I looked at the sky, and I smiled when I was looking at Sesshomaru, too.

Still Sesshomaru didn't wake up, but I can still wait for him to wake up. Sesshomaru usually wakes up earlier than I mostly do, but some odd reason for today he's taking along time to wake up. It was after a couple of hours, until Sesshomaru finally woke up, Jaken wasn't a wake though, but after a couple of minutes he was!

I ran to Sesshomaru, gave him his water bottle, and he said, "It looks like you recovered", I nodded after he was saying that, "And thanks for the water bottle," I smiled.

He looked almost happy when I gave him the water bottle, it made me happy, too. I looked into his eyes once more, his eyes changed. It wasn't empty, or full of sorrow, right now it was - happy...

"Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Author's note-I hope you liked it. Chapter 6, should be here tomorrow. I want ask a question too. Which title sounds better? "A Heart Never Lies" or "A Heart Still Lies Deep Within Me?" I'm going to write a story about Naraku and Kikyou, and I wanted a good title so I'm going to ask you which one is better? Please vote by reviewing! If you like my stories, you better get the hang of cliff hangers! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author- Deep Within

Rated- K+

Type- Romance

Disclaimer- Meh don't own InuYasha

Author's note- My Laptop got fix early in the morning, so you don't have to worry about me not updating, to anyone that cares, this should the last or second to the last chapter, it depends if I can get everything I want in it, when I'm finish with this I shall work on another story, enjoy this chapter!

Reviewers-

Krazy-wolf-bitch- Remember, if you like my story, you better like cliff hangers!

Inu-child1- Thanks, so much for leaving me a review, I mostly update really fast, so you don't need to worry.

Iloveinuyasha44- Did you see that coming? Well you should have!

Lady Kauya- Thanks!

KrazedKitty- Am I? Or am I not? Anyway, thank you!

hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever- I know the other chapters were short, but that's why it's taking me a long time to finish this chapter.

And I want to thank anyone that reviews in the future!

* * *

Did I just talk? I can't believe it my deepish and most wanted wish came true!

I pinch myself to make sure it was real, I was in reality, and I was not in_ dream land. _It was real, everything I'm going through right now is real, nothing can come close to make me sad.

"Rin, did you just say something?" Sesshomaru asked me, I didn't know if I should nod, or if I should say yes?

"Yes, My Lord, Sesshomaru," I nodded after saying that.

Sesshomaru just stood, there he looked like he was going to smile, but he didn't, his eyes showed his happiness, but his face didn't show anything, but it showed emptiness, like his eyes use to be like.

---

After we all "freshen up," I got some Salmon from the pond, but Sesshomaru wanted to come with me, he wanted to make sure no demon would try to hurt me. After that, Jaken helped me make the fire to burn the salmon, and Sesshomaru went to a tree to get some fruits, for us. And after that, we ate the salmon and fruits, and that we drank some of the water I got for them early this morning.

"I don't really feel like traveling today, we should have stay here for a while it seems a good place to be, don't you think?" Sesshomaru asked us.

"Yes, My Lord, Sesshomaru," Jaken once again, agreed with Sesshomaru.

"Yay! I think this is a great place to stay for a while Sesshomaru!" I sounded happy while saying that.

---

While Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock, Jaken fell asleep after a couple of minutes ago, and me, I was just looking at the pretty flowers there, I looked mostly at the roses, out of all the flowers, and there were tons of them!

I picked the prettiest rose to me, and place in my hair. I used to love it when my parents when get me roses and they would put them in my hair it was so much fun when they would do that! I remember the first time I saw roses.

--- Flash Back---

"Rin! Look at these flowers, don't you think they're beautiful? My mom asked me.

"Of course I do, Mommy! Daddy, do you like them too?" I asked my Dad, sweetly.

"I like anything you do, honey," My daddy told me.

"Mommy, what are these flowers called?" I asked like I was still a very young little girl, even though I was one.

"They're called roses, Rin," My Mommy told me.

"Oh, I think roses are my favorite type of flowers!" I told my Mommy and Daddy.

"Here," My Daddy got a rose and put it in my hair.

"Do I look pretty?" I asked my parents.

"You always do, but now you look prettier!" My Daddy told me.

"Thank you, Daddy and Mommy!"

"For what?" My Mommy and Daddy said in usion.

"For always being here for me and for loving me, also," I truly meant what I told them, but they always did love me and they're always here for me, even though they might dead, they guiding me though life, from heaven.

---End of Flash Back---

I should tell him thanks

I thought in my mind, while looking at Sesshomaru sitting on a rock. I have the chance to thank him now. I walked over to him, he didn't noticed me though, and a good thing was that Jaken was sleeping.

I got closer to asked, "Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin? "he asked me.

"It's that I am sorry that I had to make you risk your life for me, more than once."

"It's okay Rin," he told me, I would believe his voice to sound colder than it would right now, but his voice sounded happy once more.

"I want to thank you, also," I told Sesshomaru.

"For what? I didn't do anything, "he asked me.

"You did do something, you saved my life at least three times."

"You don't need to thank me for that," he said, sounding so sad.

"You could been dead right now, if weren't for me,"

"No I wouldn't, I saved you, because I care for you, you do know that right?" he asked, making me feel like blushing for no reason.

"Yes, and you do know that I care for you?"

"Of course I knew, even if you didn't tell me," he told me.

I think I can tell him, now would be the best time, and I feel he likes, no loves me.

"And I want to give you something, too."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, he now, seem different, but that was okay for me, because he'll go back into the normal self when Jaken wakes up...

"But you have to close your eyes to get it," I told him.

Slowly I saw him close his eyes, I close my eyes, then I got close, and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss he shared with me felt special, it felt like his whole heart gave it to me, it felt like it was something he wanted to do long before I talked again, long before he saved me.

"Rin," he said, he sounded so stunned, and his face was deep red, but that was the same with my face, but I think I was blushing harder than he.

"I want to tell you: that I loved you too."

"I love you too, Rin."

I finally did the two thing I always wanted, that's to tell Sesshomaru I loved him, and to talk. I was no longer mute, but I was mute by love...

Author's note- It happens that this is the last chapter for the frantic, I hope you liked as much as I liked writing it. I want to thank all the people that put me on their favorite authors, and I want to thank anyone that put this story on their favorite story.


End file.
